The Freshman
by Jigga411
Summary: Carter begins to get aquanted with the new doctor, Isabelle. Could go far- maybe a new genre Carbelle. Tell me where u want it to go.


The Freshman - A Carter Story.  
  
"Carter, can you organise an MRI for Mr. Jacobs?" Luka demanded from up the hall.  
  
"No… I've clocked off," Carter said quickly and sarcastically "good night all!" He walked quickly out of the hospital and down the street before anyone could stop him. He swiftly put an old woollen beanie on his head as the cold winter air began to get to him and he walked with speed to his apartment, shoving the key in the door and shutting the winter's air out behind him. As soon as he changed out of his scrubs and into jeans and a sweater her began to get the old fireplace going, as his heating had conked a week earlier and it was almost as cold inside as it was out. Once the apartment had started to warm up he switched on the TV and sunk into the sofa with a bowl of macaroni cheese, prepared exquisitely from a packet.  
  
"Can I help you miss?" Carter said collecting his file from the desk.  
  
"Um… no it's fine Dr… uh… Dr Greene is helping me… he's just organising my locker." Carter looked up at the sounding of a sweet yet confident Australian accent.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he quickly said "are you working here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm the new trauma surgeon, um I'm Isabelle…" Carter quickly showed surprised interest taking Isabelle's hand and firmly shaking it.  
  
"So you're doctor Amaln? Well it's nice to finally meet you, I'm John, John Carter I guess we'll be working together." A huge grin spread across his face and she smiled shyly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so… um … my first shift's not till next week but I just came in to look around you know? No doubt it's probably going to be hectic on my first day."  
  
"Oh you bet! Today is surprisingly quiet… maybe everyone's decided to stay home!" He chuckled and she smiled "Well uh I've got a lunch break coming up in about forty minutes so once Mark… um Dr. Greene has got all your formalities taken care of I can give you a bit of an informal crash course in the County ER…" He lent against the desk suggestively in awe of this new beauty "I mean only if you want."  
  
"Yeah," she said quickly, "that'd be really nice, I only arrived in the country on Saturday and I don't really know anyone yet."  
  
"Excellent!" He grinned once again "well, once you've finished with Dr. Greene just get the clerk to page me and I'll be right down, but right now I just need to take care of a hypochondriac." She laughed and he smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Um I'll have the steak, well done with fries and a Coke thanks," Carter said handing the waitress his menu.  
  
"And for you miss?"  
  
"Um I'll just have a garden salad and a coffee, one sugar, thanks." The waitress took the order and disappeared into kitchen of the diner.  
  
"Hmmm I guess lunch became dinner." Isabelle chuckled  
  
"Yeah I'm really sorry but my hypochondriac became a bowel obstruction! I guess I spoke too soon about it being a quiet day!" They both laughed.  
  
"So Isabelle what do you think about Chicago?"  
  
"Um… it's cold! I just came from the Australian summer, I'm talking like 40 degrees… but don't ask me what that is in Fahrenheit cos I don't have a clue!" Carter smiled and the waitress appeared once more with their meals. Carter glanced at Isabelle's salad and looked back up at her "you're not very hungry?" She looked at his big steak and smiled,  
  
"Yeah something like that." Isabelle ate her salad quietly then began to sip at her coffee. John could sense she felt uncomfortable and decided he should probably resume conversation. "So…" She looked up almost instantly like she had been waiting for him to speak and smiled wryly. "Did you go to the Olympics?"  
  
"Huh? When?" She didn't quite understand.  
  
"In 2000, when they were on in Australia!"  
  
"Oh… um they were in Sydney so no I didn't, but I did see a soccer match it was played in Melbourne."  
  
"So you're not from Sydney, I thought there was only one city!"  
  
"Are you serious?" she laughed because she could tell he was only half serious. "I'm from Melbourne, it's ten times better than Sydney! We had the Olympics in 1954!"  
  
"Really?" he smiled at her small display of attitude "I didn't know that" They both sunk back into the silence, a little more comfortably this time.  
  
"No, I've got it." Carter said as he paid for both meals, "besides you only ate grass!" Isabelle chuckled. "Can I walk you home?"  
  
"Oh um I'm just staying up here like 1 block"  
  
"They have apartments up here? Wow I should get myself one"  
  
"No, well I don't know if they do, I'm staying at the Motel, I haven't had a chance to find a place yet."  
  
"You're staying in a hotel?" He seemed shocked, almost sorry.  
  
"Yeah it's no big deal." She stepped away "I'll see you next week, thanks for the dinner" And she quickly walked away, Carter was left in her footsteps, confused. 


End file.
